


Spirit of an Emperor

by ghostbursoot (stargutzz)



Series: Tales of the DreamSMP [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Spoilers, ghost!schlatt, gschlatt, my man don't know nobody, wilbur and tubbo are mentioned but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargutzz/pseuds/ghostbursoot
Summary: !! SPOILERS FOR THE POGTOPIA/MANBURG WAR AND THE FOLLOWING STREAMS !!Schlatt doesn't really remember anything. Being a ghost kinda does that to you. He doesn't realize until people celebrate his death that he maybe wasn't a great person. Who was he?
Series: Tales of the DreamSMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023966
Kudos: 80





	Spirit of an Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> kinda a prequel to my ghostbur fic. amnesiac schlatt rlly make my brain go brrrrrrrrr.

Schlatt didn't really understand it when he first came back. He saw the remnants of his reflection in the water running down from the rubble and barely recognized himself. He felt his horns and ears, wondering how he got them. He tugged on the blue sweater he wore, a feeling of distant familiarity that he hasn't felt in a long time, but he doesn't remember where it's from. 

In fact, he can't really remember much at all. 

He knows that his name is Schlatt, that's the clearest thing he remembers. Other than that, there's not much else. A man with a beanie and a suit arguing with him is a little clear, but he doesn't recognize him at all. 

Schlatt doesn't take a while to think about this. He gets up from where he sat in the crater. In his hand was a bottle of alcohol, something he didn't notice before. He can put it down at least, but as he moves away he feels a strong urge to keep it with him. So he does. 

Schlatt moves out, and looks around the area. He sees buildings and platforms of spruce jutting out of areas in the crater. The area itself feels familiar, but not the buildings. 

What's wrong with him? Why is everything so familiar but so unrecognizable? 

A distant conversation stops his thoughts. Schlatt moves over to the upper area, seemingly unaffected by whatever caused this crater. There, he sees a boy in a very professional looking suit, and a ghostly figure in yellow. Schlatt made sure not to be seen as he listened in. 

"I feel like I ought to go, if that's alright," The boy didn't seem to look any older than sixteen, but he's already in some kind of position of power. Schlatt recognizes the boy's face, but has no idea who he might be. 

"Of course that's fine, you're the president after all," The ghostly figure also seemed very familiar to Schlatt, more so than the boy, but like before he has no memories to connect with the face. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come? I know you don't remember him but I'm sure you'd still enjoy it,"  
"I'm fine, I think I'll just keep working on this crane. I think it would be rude if I went to a service for someone I don't know,," 

"Alright! I think it's gonna start soon, so I'll be on my way. Good luck with your crane!" With that, the two parted ways. 

Schlatt thought for a bit. Service? For who? His curiosity gets the best of him and he follows the boy. 

As he follows from farther behind, the boy meets up with a loud blonde in red. They talk for a bit before heading to the western side of the city. Schlatt follows. 

There, stands rows of chairs with grey and red covering the area. Huge pictures hang on the side, along with one near the tomb. It takes Schlatt a second, but as he stares at the pictures for a little longer, he realizes something. 

The pictures are of him. 

Schlatt sits on the side of the hill that the service area is carved into, watching from above. As the service starts, the people begin to talk. As Schlatt listens in, he's surprised by the simple fact that the service he's watching isn't some kind of tribute to him. It's not some kind of celebration of Schlatt. 

It's his own funeral. 

It doesn't hit him hard at first. At first, he didn't feel anything. It's nice that he was getting a funeral, especially one so well decorated, but it finally hit him when the attendants weren't sad. They weren't mourning his death. 

They were celebrating his death. They were glad he was dead.  
Schlatt didn't stay for very long. The site of people celebrating and insulting him and stealing the remnants of his body were enough to get him to leave. It made him wonder, though. 

Was he really that bad of a guy when he was alive? To the point where no one was sad when he died, no one at his funeral mourned? 

Who was he?


End file.
